The present embodiments relate to providing a spatial anatomical model of a body part of an animal or human patient with the aid of an imaging examination modality.
The visualization of a complex anatomical region (e.g., a part of the body such as a subregion of a vascular system or of an organ) is becoming more and more detailed and more complex as a result of state-of-the-art imaging methods. The advent of superpositioning methods (e.g., overlaying of a two-dimensional (“2D”) image with a three-dimensional (“3D”) image, insertion of lines and structures that represent a medical apparatus such as a stent, or an ostial branch, or “optimal next projection”) has led to images becoming overloaded to such an extent that it becomes increasingly difficult for a user to extract essential information from the image. This entails the risk that, for example, minute anatomical changes or abnormalities of the body part will be overlooked. As a result, the user quickly loses sight of what is essential.
In the prior art, parts of the body were visualized using either standard 2D monitors or specialized 3D monitors. Ancillary equipment such as, for example, 3D glasses is required for the specialized 3D monitors. Regions requiring particular emphasis are highlighted, for example, by colors, off-colors or lines, planes or dots.
In the interim, moving image information may be displayed virtually in real time with the aid of a live hologram. Images may be displayed at any desired locations (Blanche, P. A. et al., Nature 2010, Nov. 4; 468 (7320): 80-83).
However, there continues to exist in this situation the disadvantage that an image or a holographic projection quickly becomes overloaded with information, and certain information is difficult to recognize and gets overlooked. This is detrimental, for example, in the case of telemedical applications, since only overloaded images are available to a physician located far from the place of examination of the patient.